Pokemon: Ultra Rescue Team
by Jin the Void Master
Summary: A new, unlikley team of heroes has come together, forming an unstoppable force, known as Team Clawmark, who must defeat a great evil, that is brewing in their world, who intends to bring total destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

Pokémon: Mysterious creatures, who come in many different shapes and sizes, who you can find everywhere in this world, inhabited only by Pokémon. Here they all live in harmony with one another, living about their lives, also protected by different teams, known as rescue teams, formed by highly skilled, powerful Pokémon, known as the Guild Master, who have trained young teams for generations, passed on from parent to child. Rescue teams have served the world for years, protecting the world, from evils from everywhere in the world. But now a new force of evil is brewing, who seeks control. In one part of the world was a tall shadowy figure, with an orange glow on his shoulder, surrounded, by other shrouded figures. He then held up something in his hand.

"My followers. For years we've been forced in to hiding. But I promise you soon the time will come for our victory and soon we will claim what is rightfully ours!"

The others then roared into a frenzy, at their leaders' words.

In another part of the world, it was a dark and stormy night. We see a small house in the forest. Inside this house was an Infernape getting ready to head out into the storm. Watching him get ready, was a young shiny Chimchar, who was his son.

"Do really have to leave now, Dad?" The Shiny Pokemon asked, a little scared.

"I'm afraid I do Torch. We need to eat something. And if we have to do what we need to do to survive, no matter how much we don't want to, then we do it. I'll only be gone for an hour or so. You can handle yourself, for that long, can't ya?"

"I think so?"

"Come on, I know you can." Torch just looked down, depressingly, resulting in a sigh from his father, "Look I know things haven't been easy since your Mother died, but we just have to keep moving forward. It's what she would want for us. Not to see us like this." After hearing this, Torch looked at his father and gave a small smile, "There, that's what I like to see."

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Keep your chin up. We'll get through this. Stay safe. I'll be back."

Torch then watched his Father walk out the door, into the rain. He then sighed, before giving a sad look, once more. Back with the Infernape, known as Ignis, he leaped through the trees of the forest, scavenging for whatever he could find. Sounded simple enough maybe, but it was no easy task, especially in this type of condition. In the process of this he had to battle back against other Pokémon who stood in his path. But no matter who or what he came across, he bravely fought back against the savages. He now he was faced with a flock of Spearow, trying to take his findings, from his bag. One charged at him. Ignis then waked him back, with a Thunder Punch, knocking his opponent out. Ignis looked at his surroundings, keeping his eyes on his opponents. Another then charged with Aerial Ace, before charging at the Infenape. He then charged back, using Flare Blitz, igniting his body with blue flames. The two forces collided with each other, with Ignis eventually pushing the Spearow back, strait into a rock, before cringing, from recoil damage. He then turned to see two more, coming at him, with Steal Wing. The two the collided with Ignis, pushing him through a tree. They then came back around again, to strike again. As they did Ignis was able to get back up, a launch Flamethrower at the both, stopping them in their tracks. He then jumped up to their level and hit them with a double Thunder Punch, knocking them both down. He looked around and saw that all the Spearow were defeated. He looked in his bag to see if he still had everything after the attack. A crack lightning went off, slightly startling him. Ignis looked up to the sky, for a moment, before he leaped into the tree's, moving as fast as he could, away from the battle site, before more bad Pokémon could show up. While leaping through the forest, Ignis faintly heard a sound, that sounded like crying. He turned his head, towards the direction of the sound. As he listens closer, he noticed the crying sounded like... a baby. He figured that the crying was just a family's baby. But out in this storm, in the forest, seemed very unlikely, to him. Without another thought, Ignis leaped off the path, to the source, unaware he was being fallowed, by something big. As Ignis continued to fallow the sound of crying became increasingly clear, as he continued to fallow it. He then came across a large hallow rock, with something inside it and heard the crying, coming from it. What he saw was a white blanket wrapped around something, that was moving. Ignis moved closer to the blanket. He then slowly reached his hand out, before grabbing it and slightly pulling it off. When he did, he gasped. What he discovered was a baby Riolu. Ignis was shocked to see a toddler of his age abandoned out in the outside like this. Ignis then picked up the crying infant. The Riolu then looked up at his savior, calmed down upon seeing him. Ignis then turned to head back home, with his guest. That is until he saw an Air Cutter, coming at him. He leaped out of the way, barley avoiding the attack. He then looked where the attack came from. When he saw who it was, he growled. It was a Fearow, and he looked pissed. The two angrily stared each other down, until Ingnis spoke.

"Arrow."

"Ignis."

"What are you doing here?! I think I already made my point before and after I left your flock and territory behind."

"You should know how things operate with us: You enter our territory, you have to pay up. And from my eye's you have two ways of payment."

Ignis then looked down at what he's carrying. Both the food for him and his son and the abandoned baby, left out in the storm. He then growled, before letting out a sigh, facing his foe.

"Look Arrow, I know your... well you, but my son and I need this food and I can't leave an infant out in a storm like this, and I'd never trust the likes of you with one. Please just let me go and get back home."

"Hmm... Well I could... But then again where's the fun in that?"

Ignis then sighed in defeat, before saying,

"Then you've left me with no other choice."

Ignis then dropped his bag and set the baby Riolu on it. He then got into a fighting stance, ready for the inevitable. The two stared each other down more, as a strike of lightning flashed over them. The two then charged at each other. Ignis then charged up a Thunder Punch. He then swung at Arrow. Arrow then flew off to the side, avoiding the attack and headed straight for the bag and the baby. Ignis gasped, before charging at him. He then grabbed Arrow's leg, before he could get to close to anything. Ignis then, forcefully, pulled Arrow away and swung him into a rock. He then charged in with Flare Blitz. Arrow saw the attack and moved out of the way in time, resulting in Ignis, hitting the rock, taking damage. While he was down for a second, Arrow dove in with Drill Run. Ignis then got back up and saw the attack. Using quick thinking, he dug underground, using Dig, avoiding Arrow. He then came out from underground, using Thunder Punch, landing a hit. Arrow was able to recover, from the damage it took. The two then seethed with angry looks at each other. Arrow then charged in with Fury Attack, while Ignis charged with Close Combat. The two rapid attacks collided with each other, trying to force the other back. During the struggle Ignis grabbed Arrows beak, stopping his attack. Ignis then charged Thunder Punch in both palms, electrocuting, Arrow. After he finished, he charged with Flare Blitz, at close range, pushing him back. After he did, he cringed from the recoil damage. while he did, Arrow charged in with Ariel Ace. He then slammed strait into Ignis, throwing him, up into the air. Arrow then flew higher above Ignis and charged in with Drill Run once more, forcing him back to the ground. Arrow then used Drill Run once more, strait down. Ignis saw the incoming attack. Reacting quickly, he charged in, with Flare Blitz. The two collided, resulting in a blinding light. The light then cleared up Ignis was on the ground, struggling to get up. He looked up and saw Arrow was still able to stand. He then looked like he would finish things off. That is until flames erupted around his body, indicating he had burn effects, from Flare Blitz. Ignis then used the time he had to stand back up, panting heavily. Arrow then glared at him, before charging in with Steel Wing. He then slammed into Ignis and flew up into the air. He then threw Ignis high into the air. Arrow then flew higher and charged with Drill Rush, forcing Ignis back down, forming a large crater. Arrow then flew up again, and charged once more, this time with Ariel Ace. Ignis, barley getting up, charged Thunder Punch. The two attacks collided, causing a small explosion. Once the smoke cleared Arrow was barley standing, while Ignis was on the ground, not moving.

"Pfft, after all these years, you still can't stand up against me. That's what you get for growing soft. And it's all because of that kid of yours." Arrow talked down.

Ignis then put his hands on the ground to try and pull himself up. He then glared at Arrow, before his eye's glowed a hellish red. Then just before anything else could be said the flames on Ignis' head erupted, as violently as a volcano. Indicating that his ability, Blaze, was now activated.

"You have no right to speak of my son!"

Ingnis then fired his Flame thrower, now bigger than before, landing its hit on Arrow, forcing him into a tree. Ignis then charged in with Thunder Punch. Reacting fast, Arrow used Steel Wing to block. Ignis tried again and again to break through Arrows defense. He then knocked it away and landed his attack. He then grabbed Arrow and took him under ground with Dig. Then he used Flare Blitz underground, resulting in flames erupting from the ground, severely burning, Arrow. After they emerged from underground Arrow fell to the ground, not moving, with Ignis standing victorious. He then grabbed the bag of berries and the baby Riolu. He then leaped as fast as he could through the trees, heading back home. He then arrived at the front door, battered and bruised. He then opened the door and slumped his, with what he had on hand.

"Torch!" Ignis called out.

The shiny Chimchar then came to his father. He gasped when he saw the state he was in, before rushing over to him.

"Dad, what happened?"

"It was Arrow. Here hold him."

Ignis then handed Torch the sleeping baby Riolu.

"Who's this?"

"I don't know. I found him abandoned out in the storm. I don't know who left him there."

"Can we keep him? I've always wanted a little brother!"

"I don't know Torch. I've already got enough on my plate already. I don't know if i'm ready to take care another kid"

"Please, please, please? I promise I'll look after him."

"*sigh*Do I have a choice here?

"Nope."

"*sigh*Alright, as long as no one from his family comes to get him, we can keep him."

"Alright!" Torch then looked down at his new brother, who was now waking up. The two's eyes then meet eachother's, "Hi, I'm Torch." The baby Riolu then babbled and reached his hand out. Torch then gave him his hand to hold. Then something came to him, "What should we name him?"

"Hmm, how about... Cole?"

The Riolu then clapped his hands and laughed.

"I think he likes it. Cole it is."

10 years later

We come over the horizon and see a building, with a playground, out in the back. Just then a bell rung, and a bunch of young Pokémon, bust out the door onto the playground. We now focus on three in particular, being Torch, an older version of Cole and a Charmander, named Kai, rushing to the Monkey Bars and climb up to the top.

"Finally! I thought that lesson would never end." Cole exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, how many times do they need to drill the same stuff into us? 'Dialga does time, Groudon makes land' we get it already." Torch said.

"Just be glad they give us at least some sort of freedom here." Kai said.

"That's true."

Cole then reached behind him and pulled out three candy bars. He then handed two of the treats to his two friends.

"Thanks." Kai said.

The three then dug in before Torch spoke up.

"Man, I can't believe where almost done here. Just think, soon we'll finally be at one the Guild Schools, learning to be rescuers."

"Yeah well let's just hope that we end up together." Kai said, "I don't know where I'd be without you guys."

"Oh come on you know you'd be fine, with or without us." Cole said.

"I know but you guys really stuck with me through all these years. You've helped me through a lot of hard ships. Also i'm hopping I don't get assigned to Incineroars Guild without you both. I've heard that guys be really mean."

"Well what do expect? Incineroars are known to be like that."

"Well we'll just have to impress the right Guild master to get in the right one. When that day comes, I'll show 'em what i'm made of." Torch said.

"Yeah, remember when you helped your girlfriend, with those jerks, that picked on her?"

Torch then looked redder than usual, after hearing that sentence.

"Dude I told you that Twinkle, wasn't my girlfriend!"

"If that so, then why do you look redder almost every time she's here?"

"I don't!" Torch exclaimed, before a cheery voice said,

"Hey Torch!"

Torch was startled, by the voice, causing him to drop his chocolate. Right before it hit the ground, a three fingered hand, attached to a long pink tail grabbed it. Said tail was attacked to a shiny Aipom, who handed him his candy back.

"Easy butter fingers, it's just me."

When Torch saw his visitor, his blush deepened.

"Oh, uh he-he-he-hey Twinkle."

"Haha your right Cole, Torch does look redder." Kai said, sharing a laugh with Cole.

Torch then looked back and shoot a death glare at the two. Then Twinkle join in on the laughter, diverting his attention back to her.

"Hahaha, their right. You look more sun burned now, than your natural color."

Torch then gave an unimpressed look, before the laughing stopped.

"So, what's up?" Cole asked, giving Twinkle a candy bar.

"From the looks of it, us."

"Oh hardy, har." Cole said, sarcastically.

"Also, I heard you guys were talking about getting into one of the Guilds."

"Yeah, I can't believe were close to getting to be under the wing of one of one of the Guild Masters." Kai said, with excitement.

"Question is which one will take us? Torch asked, with a hint of nervousness.

"Aw quit your worrying, Torch." Twinkle said, putting her hand tail around Torch, "We're like the ultimate team, who could ever separate us?"

"Y-yeah right." Torch stuttered.

"Well I can't imagine you two getting separated." Kai remarked.

"Yeah just leave us out, while you two have fun." Cole said.

"Oh, come on like we'd ever forget you guy's" Twinkle assured.

"You'd better not, or else I'm not attending your wedding day."

"Like you could stay away."

As they continued to talk about this, Torch's face became hard to tell apart from his fur.

"CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?!" Torch blurted out, causing his friends to laugh.

After the laughter died down Cole spoke up.

"Okay, okay, were done were done. Anyway, back to serious matters."

"Right about getting into the guilds. They're looking for certain attributes, they'd want to work with." Kai said.

Well what are each of them looking for?" Twinkle asked.

"Well Samurott is looking for courage, Meganium is looking for compassion, Sceptile is looking speed, and Inciniroar is looking for strength."

"Why would someone look for compassion in a battle? That leads to hesitation, against your opponent." Cole said.

"Well you never know what could happen, out on the battle field."

"Well Dad always taught Torch and I that, during our training."

"Well maybe one day when you're in battle you'll find out what it means." Twinkle said.

"Well whatever one I get into, I hope it's with you guys." Kai said.

"Well like I said, how could anyone separate us?" Twinkle asked.

"Yeah I mean we've all been together since school started. Nothing's going to change that." Cole said, with confidence.

"Well there's the chance, that we could all end up being assigned to different guild, and end up being separated, from each other. What then?" Kai asked, with nervousness.

"Well weather or not we end up together or apart, it won't matter, because we'll always be friends, no matter what's thrown at us. Right?"

"Yeah. Your right Cole."

"Of course, I'm right. I mean why would we let something like this get in the way of our friendship?"

"No, we wouldn't" Torch said.

"Yeah, friends forever!" Twinkle, exclaimed.

Later that day, back home, Cole and Torch were in the middle of a sparing mach against each other, with Ignis watching. Torch charged in with Flame Wheel.

"Now Cole, try and withstand Torch's attack." Ignis said.

Cole stood stationary, putting both palms out in front of him, as Torch charged closer. The attack then made contact with his hands. As Cole held back the attack, his hands started to burn.

"Now push him back and attack"

Cole did what his Father instructed, as he charged up Force Palm in both his hands and pushed Torch back. He then focused and fired Hided Power, seeming to have landed his target. Only to find Torch, was gone and a hole was in his place.

"Stay calm Cole. Use your Aura power to sense where Torch is coming from."

Cole then closed his eyes and put out his palm. He then saw a blue shape of his brother, coming up, from underneath him. He then used force palm on the ground, forcing Torch out of the ground, and fall on his face. Torch then got back up.

"Nice work Cole. Now Torch, let's see how you can make a comeback."

Torch then fired Flamethrower. Cole then fired back with hidden power, causing an explosion. Torch then charged through the smoke and landed Fire Punch on Cole, pushing him back. He then charged in with Fire Fang. Cole then charged Force Palm again. Torch then dogged out of the way. He then used Fire Punch again, landing a hit on Cole's torso, pushing him back. Cole then jumped into to the air and ignited Blaze Kick. Torch then used Dig again, avoiding the attack. Then before Cole could even think, Torch popped from the ground, landing a solid hit on him. Cole then got up, and used his speed and landed Force Palm, knocking him into a tree. He then fired Hidden Power, while Torch was down. Reacting fast Torch rolled out of the way. Cole then fired Hidden Power again, desperately trying to land a hit, though unsuccessful, as Torch charged in, with Fire Fang. As he got closer Cole held his arm up, to defend himself. Torch's fangs then made contact, burning Cole's arm. Cole then brought up his other hand and slammed Force Palm at his chest, launching him across the ground. Torch then struggled to get up but managed to. Cole then smirked, just before flames erupted over his body, indicating burn affects, as he fell to his knee. Torch then prepared to use Flamethrower, until he was stopped by electric sparks over his body, indicating paralysis affects. Ignis smirked to himself, before saying,

"Something tells me things are about to get interesting."

Cole then got back on his feet, before firing Hidden Power, landing a hit on Torch, knocking him away. Flames then erupted from Cole again, as he took damaged. Torch then got back up, before charging in with Flame Wheel, ramming strait into Cole pushing him straight into a rock, as a massive eruption, of flames, enveloped him, before he dropped to the ground, on his knees. Torch took the opportunity to charge Flamethrower, but was stopped by the paralysis, allowing Cole to get up and fire Hidden Power, landing its target. As Torch was in the air, he straitened himself, and used Dig. Reacting fast, Cole trusted his Force Palm, into the hole where Torch went in, forcing him out of the ground, and into the air, charged at Torch, before jumping into the air, and striking with Blaze Kick, making Torch fall on his back. After Cole got back to the ground the burn affect got him again. The two then started panting heavily, as they went through their limits. Wanting to end this fast, Cole charged in with Force Palm, while Torch charged with Fire Punch. The two attacks collided, sending out violent energy waves. The two desperately trying to push the other back, pouring out every amount of energy they had left. A big explosion occurred, blocking any vision of the two. Once the smoke cleared, both Cole and Torch lying on the ground, barley moving.

"Alright that's enough for now. Let's eat dinner."

"Yea." Cole and Torch both said, in exhaustion, still on the ground.

Later, after Cole and Torch were able to get up and get to the dinner table, with their father, they sat down eating mixed berry's.

"You both have been progressing very well lately. Keep it up and the Guild Masters will accept you both in no time." Ignis said.

"Yeah." Cole said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they let us in already."

"Don't get too over confident Cole. We still have to impress the Guild Masters first." Torch said.

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. Once they see what we're made of, our spots will be guaranteed."

"I hope so. We've worked for this and I'd hate for our work to go to waste after all this."

"It won't Torch. You and I both have worked out tails off for this. I don't see how any of them wouldn't accept us."

"He's right Torch. You both preform commendably, in your training. Just don't worry about not getting in and focus on doing it." Ignis said.

"Yeah... Your right Dad."

"Of course, I am. I didn't get into a guild with that attitude. I got into it by working hard, not giving up, and not having any doubts. And it's the only way that you both are going to be able to make it in. Do you both believe in yourselves?"

"Yeah."

"Duh." Cole said.

"Well, all you both have to do is apply that with your hard work and you'll get to where your aiming at."

Later that night Cole and Torch both got ready for bed and were now on their beds, talking.

"So, what do you think it'll be like when we leave here?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. But I know it won't be the same without us here."

"Can't argue with that."

The two then shared a laugh with each other, before Torch gave an unsure look.

"Hey Cole? Do you really think that we'll always be together? I mean You know what happened to Mom right? What if something happens down the road?"

"Aw you're such a worry wart, Torch. Stop worrying so much about what's coming and focus on what's happening now."

"I know, but somethings are still bugging me. Like if Kai is going to be okay, without us. I mean do you remember how vulnerable he was, before and when we met him."

"How could I forget?"

_**Flashback **_

We see Kai beaten and bruised, after being thrown to the ground. He looks up and sees a Granbull, towering over him.

"I'm not playing games with you any more pipsqueak. Hand it over now or else." The Granbull, threatened.

Kai sat on the ground, defenseless, and trebling.

"I-i-i t-told you I don't have i-it."

"Alright that's it. Prepare for the punishment of your life."

The Granbull then grabbed Kai, by the throat, cutting of his oxygen. However, before he could do anything a voice rang out.

"Put him down Gerard."

He turned, only to see Torch and Cole. When he saw the two, he growled at them.

"Not you two, again."

"Yes, us two again, Gerard." Cole said.

"Look runts, I don't have time for this. Now turn around and mind your own business."

"I think that we've already established that stuff like this kind of stuff is our business. Now the responsible thing for you to do, would be to turn around and walk away. But then again, when have you known when to be responsible?"

"Or even know what responsibility means?" Torch asked.

Gerard then growled at the two, before grabbing them both and pulling them up, to his eye level.

"Listen you two. You both have been a pain in my side, since you came to this school. And I've had enough of you both. Now I'm giving you one chance to leave now, before I hit you both so hard, you won't know what direction is which."

Kai had a look of concern on his face, for his saviors. However, both Torch and Cole were unphased, by this.

"Now do you think that Principle Spike would appreciate that?" Cole asked, calmly, "Because he could have you out of here faster, that a Latios, flying out into space."

"So what? I can do anything, and he'll never know what I did, so win win."

"Actually, it's a lose lose." A dark voice said behind him, making Torch and Cole's smiles grow, and sending a chill up Gerard's spine.

He turned slowly and saw a Chesnaught towing over them.

"P-P-Principal Spike. I-I-I was just."

"I know exactly what you were doing. Now put them down."

Gerard complied and put the brothers down, before turning to the Principal.

"I appreciate you both bringing this my attention." Principal Spike said, to Torch and Cole.

"No problem." Torch said.

"Now while I take care of this, I'd like you both to escort him, to the nurse." Principal Spike said, gesturing Kai.

"Sure thing." Cole said, before Spike walked away with Gerard in tow.

Later, we see Kai getting wrapped in a few bandages, by a Chansey, while Cole and Torch were still there, to check on him.

"You're lucky that these two came by when they did, or you'd be much worse off than this."

"Yeah. Thanks guys, I owe ya." Kai said.

"Don't mention it. It's what we do." Cole said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Torch asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Well in that case, we'll see ya around." Cole said, before he and Torch left.

"Hey wait." Kai said, but was too late, as they already left.

Kai continued to look at the door, where they walked out.

Later that day, at lunch Cole and Torch were in the cafeteria, getting their lunch trays. Cole had taken a hot dog, a bowl full of cut berry's, and a carton of milk. Torch grabbed a slice of pizza, a banana, and juice. The two then took their seats at an open table. We then see Kai come from behind them. He then took a deep breath before approaching them. He then took a seat in front of them, without them noticing.

"Um... hi." Kai said getting their attention.

The two then looked up and saw their visitor.

"Oh, hey you're that Charmander, from earlier." Cole said.

"Yeah that's me. My names Kai."

"I'm Cole and this is my brother Torch." Cole said, pointing to the shiny Chimchar.

"Hi. So, what brings you here?" Torch asked.

"Well I wanted to thank you guys again, for helping me. It's not every day that someone helps me like that."

"Well like I said you don't need to mention it. We were just doing the right thing, is all."

"Well I don't know how I can't. Thanks to you both I don't have to worry about, that jerk, breathing down my neck anymore."

"Yeah, come to think of it, what did Gerard, want from you anyway?" Torch asked.

"Well yasee, ever since I came here, he's been taking everything I have on me. Then he said that all the money he took from me was all gone, and he blamed me for it and beat the crud out of me for it."

"Well now thanks to Principal Spike, he won't be a bother to you anymore." Cole said.

"It's actually because of you two. If you hadn't brought it up to him, he'd still be breathing down my neck."

"Well maybe next time you'll be able to tell someone yourself about this."

"Y-yeah. I hope so."

"What do you mean 'you hope so'?" Torch asked, "You not getting anywhere being like that."

Cole then nudged his brothers' shoulder. Kai then sat in silence.

"Sorry." Torch said.

"It's fine, I get that a lot. I'm not exactly the bravest guy on the block."

"Well we're all different so it's no surprise to us. Plus, we saw what happened to you." Cole said.

"Yeah I figured that."

"Well remember to watch your back next time. Cause next time you might not have anyone around, to help you."

"Alright I'll be sure of that, next time."

Later that day Cole and Torch, headed to their next class. And wouldn't ya know Kai was fallowing them. The two brothers then took notice of their passenger.

"So... where's your next class?" Torch asked.

"I'm heading to history, with Mr. "

"Oh, we were heading there to." Cole said.

"Cool, were in the same class."

"Great so you can come with us."

"Like he's been doing." Torch muttered to his brother.

After school Cole and Torch then left the building and headed back home.

"Hey guys wait up!" Kai called out.

The two then turned and saw the young Charmander running towards the two.

"Hey Kai. What's up?" Cole asked.

"Well... I wanted to ask if... I could walk home with you both."

"Look kid your really nice, but you've stuck with us for the entire day, can't you walk home with your friends?" Torch asked.

"Torch, come on." Cole said, unhappy, with his brothers' tone.

"Oh... sorry... I didn't know that I was such a bother to you both. It's just that you guys helped me. And... well... the thing is... well."

Cole then put his paw up, stopping Kai's words.

"Let me guess. You don't have any friends, since you've been here, and you want to hang with us."

Kai was stunned to hear his words, come out of Cole's mouth.

"How did you...?"

"I've heard about this all before. Plus, I can sense your aura."

"Oh... right. So... what do ya say?"

Cole looked on the young fire type. He saw the look in his eyes. From his perspective he understood, were Kai was coming from with this. With the state that he was in, having no friends. He then thought back to what his father told him, when he found him abandoned when he was a baby. He could only imagine how his life would have been like, if he grew up alone. Torch also thought to himself, when he learned about where Cole came from. The thought of leaving him like that wasn't right. With a look to each other, they nodded. They turned back to Kai.

"I say yes."

"So do I." Torch said.

"Really?" Kai asked with excitement.

The two nodded to him, only making him giddier.

_**Flash Forward **_

Torch and Cole smiled at the thought of when they made their new friend.

"The more that he stuck around with us, the more his courage grew. I just don't want to leave him behind and see him get walked on again."

"Look Torch I get it. But we've been through a lot with him. But I highly doubt he's going to let all that go if we're gone. Hehe, remember that time when we tested him, by having him take us both on?"

"Hahaha, yeah, poor guy didn't stand a chance."

"Even so, I wouldn't worry about Kai. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Well as long as your're sure, I'll take your word for it."

"...Hey out of curiosity, is their anyone else, you're worried about?" Cole asked, in a smug tone.

Torch then had a large blush across his face, from knowing who his brother was talking about.

"N-n-no." Torch stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really positive."

"Cole we've talked about this already."

"Talked about what?"

"About Twinkle!"

"Oh, you were thinking of Twinkle? I was talking about Dad."

Torch's blush increased from that, earning a hard laughter out of his brother. He then pouted, before throwing a pillow at him, before turning away. But when he did, he thought about a certain Aipom.

**_Flashback _**

On the playground at the school we see Twinkle getting pushed to the ground. She then looked up at her attacker. It was a Houndour, with a ball.

"Now let's get one thing strait here Pinky. You come to our playground, you play by our rules." the Houndour said, growling.

"You don't own the playground. This belongs to the school, and that ball belongs to me."

"Well maybe next time you'll keep better track, of your stuff."

"You just took it from me!" Twinkle snapped

"Well next time, don't be such a wimp."

The Houndour then walked away, leaving Twinkle on the ground. Her expression then turned to an enraged face, before she got up and charged in anger, with Focus Punch, landing a hit on his face, though he barely moved. He then turned to Twinkle, with a very frightening expression, that would scare the strongest Pokémon of all. Twinkle then yelped, before attempting to run away, only to have her tail get chomped down on, by Houndour. He then spun her around rapidly. He then threw her into a wall. Twinkle then tried to get back up and get away, but Houndour stuck his claws at her throat, keeping her in place.

"Big mistake, Pinky." He then raised his other claw and brought it down at her face, leaving a cut, causing her to scream in pain. He then threw her down to the ground. Twinkle then tried getting up but was stopped when Houndour brought his claw down on Twinkle's stomach, "Maybe this will teach you some respect.

He then reveled his sharp fangs and was going to bite down on his victim, until...

"Leave her alone you big bully!"

Houndour then turned to see Torch, staring him down. He only growled, before saying,

"Beat it squirt, this is none of your business!"

"Yeah, well it is now. Let her go and beat it!"

"You're in no position to give me orders! Now get out of here, before I get angry, and your my next victim!"

"Well what gives you the right, to do this, to anyone?"

"I think the real question is why do you care?"

Torch stood silent for a moment, before answering.

"I don't know, I just do."

"Is that so? In that case I'll take care of you to."

He then put Twinkle down, before turning to him. He then jumped in at Torch, with his fangs bared. Torch then stood there, waiting to be attacked. Just as Houndour got closer, Torch disappeared, resulting in Houndour, crashing into a tree, then landed into a hole, that wasn't there before. Torch then popped out of the ground, in front of Twinkle, surprising her. He then got out of the hole.

"Are you okay?" Torch asked, extending his hand out to her.

Twinkle looked up to Torch. She was a bit hesitant at first but accepted.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Twinkle said, as she was helped up.

"How's your cut?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine."

"You still should get that checked out. Come on I'll take you to the nurse."

"T-thanks."

"I'm Torch. What's your name?"

"My names Twinkle."

The two then walked back to the school. Later that day Torch and Twinkle walked out of the nurse's office, with Twinkle having bandages across her face.

"How are you feeling?" Torch asked.

"Better. Thanks for helping me, Torch."

"Don't mention it. By the way, why was that guy picking on you, anyway?"

Twinkle looked away from Torch for a second, before giving an answer.

"Well... ya see... some kids here have picked on me because... of my color."

"Your color?"

"Yeah, ya see I'm not exactly the color of a normal Aipom. Because of that others don't really see me as normal."

"Really? That's harsh."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm not a normally colored Chimchar."

"Heheh, I already noticed that, silly."

"Oh... right."

The two then shared a laugh with each other, before Torch said,

"Anyway, I don't think have to worry about that guy anymore."

"I don't think you get it." Twinkle said, confusing Torch, "Every time I come around the corner, he always has something ready to do to me. I highly doubt that after running into a tree and falling into a hole, he's going to stop, coming after me. Come to think of it for that he'll most likely come for you to."

Torch then took a second to think about his situation. He was most likely being hunted down, by a viscus Houndour, who attacked Twinkle, and then him, when he stood up to him. It went without saying to him, that this was a bad spot to be in. But on the other hand, an innocent Pokémon was attacked, who was a shiny like him, on top of it. This wasn't something that he should just forget about helping her.

"Well that doesn't matter. I'll be right here to with you."

Twinkle then blushed a little at his statement. Someone who she literally just met today, was willing to help her.

"R-really? You'd be willing to help me? But we just met."

"So what? Besides my Dad always told me that it was always right to help someone, when they need it."

Twinkle couldn't believe her ears. She then gave a smile, before lunging at Torch, giving him a big hug. This surprised the Shiny Chimchar. But surprisingly, this gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He then returned the hug with his new friend, as they stayed like that for a few seconds. They then broke away and smiled at each other.

As time went on Torch and Twinkle spent more time with each other, becoming great friends. Since then they hung out a lot, whether it was with Cole and Kai, or if it was just them, whether they're playing out on the playground at school or they played with each other outside of school. Everything they've been through they enjoyed every moment of it. Torch also stayed true to his word to Twinkle, and helped her from anyone, who tried picking on her. He stuck right by her and never left. The two of them had formed a bond with each other that looked, in the eyes of many, unbreakable. As the two spent more time together, it went without saying that Torch developed stronger feelings for the Shiny Apiom.

**Flash** _**Forward**_

Torch smiled at the memories that he had, with the friend who he felt he had a real connection to. Cole looked at his brother and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, seeing how happy he was.

"Anyway, it's getting late, lets hit the sack. Night Torch."

"Good night, Cole."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Challenger Awaits**

Back in the unknown location, we see the same shadowed figure walking through the halls of his layer. He then came across a sealed steel door. As he approached it, the door opened by itself. He then entered what looked to be a laboratory. He then aproched the center, he saw a Metagross, appearing to be working on something. He then stood next to him before saying,

"How is the experiment progressing?"

"It's coming along quite nicely. I assure you sir, that all your specifications are being met."

"They'd better be. What of the status on the boy?"

"They're being kept up to date. He's been progressing with his strength, but hasnt discovered any of his powers yet."

"Good. I don't want him finding out anything yet. Keep working Professor." The figure then walked out, but not before saying, "And remember I don't want anymore failures like before. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"It had better be."

We now cut to the school only on a higher level than before. The bell the rung, signifying the end of the period. Inside we see an older and taller version of Cole, walking with Torch, who is now a Monferno. The two then got to their lockers, getting their stuff, for theist next class.

"I'm glad that's finally over with." Cole said, with relief, "You'd think that after grade school, we'd finally stop talking about the same stuff, in history. "

"Tell me about it. I get that we need to know about history, but can't we learn somthong new?"

"Well maybe once we get into one of the Guilds we will learn something new."

"Let's hope so. Come on its time for Battle Class."

Later we see Cole and Torch in a room, complete, with a battle field, and benches, for a lot of spectators, and ones down on the field. On the field was a group of Pokemon, doing warm ups, before they start class. Cole and Torch then went to a bench and took a seat, after they finished warming up. Cole the .looked around the room thinking about everything they've done so far, for their dream.

"Man I can't believe that we're this close, to getting into the Guilds. Our hard work has finally going to pay off."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we heard of this so long ago from Dad, then deciding that we both wanted to do this." Torch said.

"Just think in a few weeks, it'll become a reality."

"I wouldn't count your Pokemon, before they hatch." a voice, next of the two brothers said.

The two looked to their left, to see a Charmeleon, sitting next to them.

"Gee thanks, Kai, you always know how to ruin a moment." Cole said, sarcastically.

"I try."

"Well if your going to try to do something, you can try cheering, Cole and I on." Torch said.

"Sure thing, do you also want me to dress up in a Cheerleaders outfit to?" Kai asked sarcastically.

The three then broke out into laughter, before a whistle blew, signifying the start of class.

The students then turned their attention to see their two teachers, which consisted of a Sawk and Throh.

"Good morning class." Sawk said, "I hope for all of you who have signed up for the Guilds are ready, because for the next few days, we'll be preparing, for the event, by training, by squaring off against each other, and building up our strengths."

"Great, so basically what we already do in this class, for the most part." Torch spoke out.

"You can put it that way, if you want to. Now we will start off with, our combat training, with one on one battles. Who would like to go first?" Then without missing a beat, someone rose their hand, "Yes, Lilly." The Mienfoo then stepped forward on the mat, "Now who will be your opponent?" She then gave a glare at Cole, before pointing at him, "Ah Cole again? Are you sure you don't want to pick anyone else?" Lily then shook her head, no, resulting in Sawk sighing, "Alright, Cole step up."

Cole then let out a sigh, before asking,

"Can I please sit this one out? I've literally, been picked to fight her, ever since she's showed up here."

"I'm sorry Cole, but neither of us have control over who picks who to be their opponent."

Cole then let out another sigh, before getting up and heading out to the mat, facing his opponent. The Mienfoo glared at Cole, making him feel very uncomfortable. Nevertheless he prepared to face his opponent.

"Man, what is with that girl?" Kai asked, "She challenges Cole every chance she gets. Yet she never does this to anyone else. Its like she has a problem with Cole, yet they've next to never interacted with each other, outside the battle field."

"Yeah and every time either of us ask her why she does this she just ignores us, like she does with just about everyone." Torch said.

Back to the battle field, the two Fighting Types were ready to face one another.

"This will prove to be interesting." Throh said.

"Indeed. Now as you all know the standard battle rules remain the same. Battle Begin!"

Once Lilly heard those words, she wasted no time and closed the gap, between her and Cole. She then slammed Force Palm, right in Coles chest, slamming him, into a wall, creating a large crater in it. The whole class gasped, not only at what just happened, but the fact of who it happened to and who did it. The class knew that Lilly was strong, but not that strong. Cole then struggled to get up, as he got out from the wall. He was then able to regain his balance, before jumping into the air, activating Blaze Kick. Once he landed the mark, Lilly disapeared, on contact, right before, he got hit by Lilly, whose body was glowing green. She then charged in from side to side, with impeccable speed. She then landed a slam on his head, before giving a clean kick, to his abdomen, sending him tumbling across the field.

"Come on! I thought you were better than that. Stop being such a wimp and attack me!"

Cole then glared at Lilly, for the insult. He then launched himself, at Lilly before firing Hidden  
Power. Lilly then countered with Aura Sphere. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion. Cole then popped out from the smoke, slamming Force Palm, at her chest, causing her tumbling across the ground. He then jumped into the air and struck Lilly with Blaze Kick, pushing her back, further. She then got back up, glaring at Cole and vise versa. The two then rushed in, at each other, at breakneck speed. The two then used Force Palm at the same time. The two attacks then colidded, sending out a large shockwave, nearly knocking everyone over. The two then stepped back, getting some space. Lilly then charged in with Acrobatics, while Cole countered with a back to back Force Palm. The two attack, collided multiple times, sending out more shockwaves, out trying to land a hit on the other. Cole was then able to push back, one of Lilly's punches, and was able to land a hit on her, and force her up at the ceiling. Once she fell back down, Cole spun around, and used Blaze Kick, knocking her, into the side of a wall. She then fell to the floor panting heavily. She then looked back up at Cole. Then before Cole could even blink Lilly was no more than three inches away from him, with Aura Sphere in hand. She then hit Cole at point blank range, launching him up into the air. She then leaped above Cole, using Force Palm, to slam him back down to the battle field. She then fired another Aura Sphere, before Cole could get back up.

"Cole, get up!" Torch shouted, "Don't let your training go to waste!"

Cole the opened his eyes, seeing the attack come at him, as he struggled to get up. He then put both palms out in front of him, catching the attack. He then spun around and threw it back at Lilly. She then slammed Force Palm at the returned attack, destroying it. However this allowed Cole the time he needed, to get in Close and land Hidden Power, strait on Lilly's head. While she was dazed, Cole landed Blaze Kick, at her stomach, pushing her, across the battle field. The two panted heavily, as they both where reaching their limits. But that didn't stop Lilly, from using what was left of her strength, to charge in with Acrobatics, to end the battle. Cole just stood, in his position, waiting to take the attack. That is until Throh stepped in and grabbed Lilly, before she got Cole. Lilly then powered down, before Throh put her down.

"That's enough Lilly. You exausted yourself and Cole. You both can go take your seats now."

Cole and Lilly then limped themselves, back to their seats. Cole then made it back to Torch and Kai. He then let out a sigh of exaction, as he sat down, panting heavily.

"Man... That was rough."

"Yeah that girl knows how to pack a punch." Torch said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kai asked.

"I'll live." Cole said.

"That's good." Kai said, giving Cole a smack on the back

"Oho." Cole cried, in pain.

"Sorry."

Later that day, Cole was able to move around normally again, after the battle, but still had some brusies but nothing too serious. It was now lunch time, and we see our three friends walking towards the cafeteria.

"How are you feeling, Cole?" Kai asked.

"Better. Thanks."

"Well be careful, next time you battle, Lilly." Torch said.

"Tell that to her, about me. Seriously if I had the choice to not battle her I would take it. But you know that every chance she gets she takes it. She nearly always goes first. If you want me to be careful tell her to take it easy with fighting me."

"But no one is able to speak to her."

"Exactly. If no one's able to talk to her, then how can I?"

"Hey let me try speaking to her." Kai said.

"Well you can try, but I don't know if she'll listen to you."

"Well it's worth a shot."

Later Kai walked up, with his tray, to the table Lily was sitting at. He then took a seat in front of her. She paid no attention to her visitor, and just kept eating.

"Hey, Lily right?" Kai asked.

Lily only nodded, saying nothing, as she just kept eating, "I saw your battle with Cole. You were really good out there." she gave no response, "You were really giving him a hard time keeping his own today." still no response, "You're a really good battler. Maybe we should battle someday." still no response, "*sigh* Look the reason I came over her is I wanted to know why you act the way you do around Cole." again no response, "Come on say something to me, I need to know-"

Just then Lily slammed her fist on the table, stopping Kai in his tracks.

"Why do you care!? It's none of your business anyway!"

"Actually it is my business, because Cole's my friend and you've been acting the way you have with him since you've been in this school. All I'm asking you to do is just take it easy with him."

Lily responded, by grabbing Kai by his throat and pulled him closer to her face and said in a threatening tone,

"Now you listen here, Lizard Boy. What I have with him is my business and you're going to stay out of it. You know nothing about him, so but out."

"What do you mean I know nothing about Cole? I've known him since I was like five, I know just about everything about him. What do you know about him to say that? You've never even spoken to him, to know anything. The only things you've ever said to him are insults."

Lily's glare only intensified, before throwing Kai on the ground.

"Leave now, or else I'll put you in a worse condition than I did Cole."

Kai only glared at her, in anger. He wanted to give her a good sock, in the jaw. However he knew this wasn't the time or place for it. He then got up and grabbed his tray before leaving, while Lily glared at him, before going back to her lunch. Kai then went to a table, where Cole and Torch were sitting.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Cole asked.

"Nope."

"Well thanks, for trying anyway."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Cole."

"Ah, it's okay. Nobody's been able to get through to her."

"Well what are you going to do?" Torch asked.

"Well the only thing that I can think to do is just keep fighting her until she loses interest in doing it and hope that we get put in separate guilds."

"Cole, do you not remember all those other times you two have fought? She nearly destroyed you."

"But she didn't."

"Yeah but she exhaust you nearly every time." Torch said.

"She does it to herself to. I can't do anything else right now except endure it."

"Look Cole no offence, your strong, but I don't think even you can withstand a punishment like this, for this long."

"I'm going to have to at this point. There's nothing else I can do, except this."

The two fire types looked at their fighting type friend, with uncertainty, with what he was saying to them.

Later that day we see Torch going to one of his other classes. Before he entered the door a set of two, three fingered hands blocked his eyesight, startling him.

"Guess who?"

"*sigh* Twinkle." Torch said, seriously.

Twinkle then came around to face him.

"How did you know?" Torches friend, who was now an Ambipom asked, jokingly.

"Because you're the only one I know who has hand on her tails, and who has two tails."

"Well aren't you Mister Smarty Pants?" Torch gave no response, as he looked down, with an unhappy face, as he entered the room. Twinkle took notice of her friends unhappy face, "Hey what's wrong?"

"*sigh* Lily."

That one name alone was enough to tell her the problem.

"Giving Cole a hard time again, huh?

Torch gave a simple nod, causing Twinkle to grow a face of concern.

"What's with her anyway?"

"We ask ourselves that everyday, but with little to no answers."

"*sigh* Figures. What does she even want from him?"

The two then took their seats together at their table.

"If I knew that i'd tell you. It's almost like she has something against him."

"Maybe she's trying to prove something."

"What could she possibly need to prove, especially against Cole of all Pokemon?"

"Well think about it. He is a Riolu and they're known to be strong. Maybe she wants to show she can be stronger."

"Well that is possible, but if she wanted to prove how strong she is then why not challenge everyone else, instead of just Cole?"

"Oh, right. But what else could it be?"

The two sat and thought about the case, as to why Lily, did what she did to Cole, but without success. The bell then rung, signifying the start of class. The teacher, an Alakazam, then entered the room.

"Good moarning class."

"Morning Mr. Foretell."

"Today-"

As Foretell began his lesson, Torch and Twinkle continued to speak with each other.

"So any ideas?" Torch whispered/asked.

"Well... Maybe Cole did something bad to her and she just wants to get back at him for it."

"But Cole hasn't done anything to her, they know next to nothing about each other."

"*ahem*"

The two then turned to see Mr. Foretell right in front of the two.

"Is there something you both would like to share with the class, to be so important, to ignore my teachings?"

"No, nothing sir." Torch said.

"Yeah it was just some personal things." Twinkle added.

"Well if that's the case, then you both can discuss date night, on your own time." Mr. Foretell said, causing the two to blush bright red and the class to laugh.

Later, class ended and Torch and Twinkle walked out of the classroom, continuing to talk about Coles problem.

"So out of the blue, she threatens Kai, because he was just trying to talk to her?" Twinkle asked.

"Yeah that's what happened."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Kai told us that she just said to butt out of her business, which seems to involve Cole."

"Well what business could involve Cole with her?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you know?"

"All that anyone knows is that she does her talking on the battle field."

Twinkle thought over what Torch just said, before an idea popped in her head, as she snapped her fingers on one of her tails.

"I've got it."

"What is it?"

"If she only talks on the battle field then we need to battle her."

"But how? She'll only battle Cole and she's always the first one to battle and she always picks Cole."

"Well then one of you will just have to go first."

We now join Kai gathering his stuff together, getting ready to go home, after his last class ended. As he walked out the door and down the hall, he heard the voices, of two of his friends.

"Hey Kai."

He turned to see Torch and Twinkle heading towards him.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Come with us." Twinkle said, using her tails to grab Kai's arms and pull him with her and Torch.

Outside, after Twinkle forcefully pulled Kai with then, nearly pulling his arms out of their sockets, they gathered at the front of the school and explained how they could get through to Lily.

"Oh I get what you two saying. If 'we' battle Lily ourselves, then maybe we can figure out what her deal is."

"Exactly." Twinkle said.

"That's not a bad idea but why aren't we telling Cole about this?"

"Because. You remember what he said. We can't let him in on this right now. We'll do it later during class." Torch said.

"Alright. Well then if that's the case I think I should take her on."

The two looked at the Chameleon, like he'd lost his mind.

"Uh, are you sure about that Kai?"

"Of course I am. I'm not the same timid little Charmander from before, I can handle my own in a battle." Torch and Twinkle looked at each other, processing what Kai had said. True he has improved in battling, but this was Lily they were talking about. Its not that they didn't trust Kai for this, its that they were worried about what would happen to him, "Guys I can handle this. This isn't about me, its about helping Cole. Please, let me do this."

The two then looked at each other again, with uncertainty. However they knew the Chameleon was right. They then turned back to him and nodded.

The next day we see students entering battle class. However one had a less than enthused look on his face. As you may have geussed, it was Cole, who walked in with Torch. The two then took their seats, waiting for class to start. The two sat in silence, until Kai came up and took his seat.

"Hey guys." Kai greeted.

"Hey Kai." Torch said.

"So are you ready for this, Cole?"

Cole sat in silence, before answering.

"*sigh* As I'll ever be."

The bell then rung, signifying the start of class. Sawk and Throh then stepped up in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you're all ready to start."

The class sat in silence.

"Okay it seems you all aren't fully awake yet. I know how to fix that." Throh said, "Everyone on your feet, its time to warm up."

A few groans could be heared among the students, as they got up and went over to the warm up space in the room. A few minutes later the students were doing various warm ups. Lifting weights, stretching, hitting punching bags, etc. Cole was doing sit ups over an edge, with Torch holding his legs in place. As Cole went down, he noticed Lily hitting a punching bag. With one last swift kick, she sent the bag across the other side of the room. Cole and Torch both had their mouths hung open, before Cole gulped a little.

"Ignore her Cole. Focus on this right now." Torch said.

Cole looked up at his brother and nodded, continuing his sit ups. Kai was lifting weights when he saw what just happened. He looked over at Cole, before thinking,

"Don't worry Cole. It'll be over soon."

Later, after the warm ups were over, everyone was ready to battle.

"Alright class, its time to battle." Sawk said, "Not like I have to ask, but... Who wants to go first?" Though to everyone's surprise, Kai raised his hand first, "Um... Kai."

Kai then got out of his seat and headed to the battle field. As he walked, Cole couldn't help but be the most shocked out of the class. But what surprised him more was the fact that Lily didn't raise her hand, to go first.

"So who will be your opponent?" Throh asked.

Kai only smirked before saying,

"I want to fight Lily."

The class gasped from hearing that. All except for Lily, who just got up and went to face Kai. Cole was at a loss for words at this point. Kai wanted to battle Lily. Why? He knew what she was capable if so what's he thinking. The two opponent's then readied themselves, for battle. The two stared each other down, before Sawk called,

"Battle begin!"

Kai started off with Flamethrower, while Lily countered with Aura Sphere. The two attacks collided, trying to push the other back. However this was cut short when the Aura Sphere went through Kai's attack and nailed him right in the face, throwing him back and on the ground. Taking advantage of Kai being down, Lily jumped into the air and landed Jump Kick in his abdomen, taking the air out of him. Lily then put some distance between her and Kai. She then fired another Aura Sphere to end it. Kai's eyes then shot open. He then activated Dragon Claw and slashed through the attack. He then jetted himself, before landing his attack at her throat, pushing her back. He then charged from up in the air and landed a clean slash on her. Lily then attempted to hit Kai with Force Palm. But he jumped over, back to his side of the battle field before she could. She then shot a death glare before she lunged in with Force Palm again. Kai then inhaled, before spewing out smoke, making her miss and block her sight. She frantically looked around, trying to find Kai, but with no success. She then got tapped on the shoulder. When she turned, she was met with a Flamethrower to the face. After the attack stopped, Lily tried to land a Force Palm, before Kai jumped away. Lily then jumped off the ground and slammed her attack at Kai's chest, forcing him to the ground. Kai was now flat on his back. He then opened his eyes and saw Lily coming down, with Jump Kick. Kai then back flipped letting her hit the ground. He then ignited his body with Flare Blitz and rammed right into Lily, before she could even move. She was then pushed across the battle feild, as Kai cringed, from the recoil damage. Lily then jumped into to air, once more and fired Aura Sphere. Kai then charged in with Dragon Claw and once again slashed through the Aura attack. However it didn't stop Lily from firing more Aura Spheres, no matter how many Kai was slicing through. Kai then got in arms reach of her, before slicing down at her, only to have his attack caught in her bare hands. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"Just for the record I heard about you and your friends plan yesterday." Lily whispered, "If you think that battling me will get me to talk you are sorely mistaken. Nothing is going to keep me from him."

Without another word, Lily shoved Dragon Claw out of the way and hit Kai with Aura Sphere, forcing him back. Kai was now on his knee panting heavily. Lily then lunged forward with back to back Force Palms. Kai was then got back on his feet and charged back with Dragon Claw. The two attacks then collided with the two trying to push each other back.

"Listen all I want to know is why you're doing this to Cole. What is it you want?" Kai asked.

Lily responded by thrusting her other fist forward, resulting in Kai doing the same.

"I told you already to stay out of my business."

"Well here's a newsflash for ya sister, Cole is my friend and I'm not just going to back off of him, just because you said so."

Lily then growled in anger, as she moved her feet forward pushed Kai back.

"Apparently you didn't get the message the first time. Maybe this will leave more of an impression."

Lily then formed Aura Sphere and shot it at Kai's chest, launching him in to the air. She then jumped after him and used Force Palm on his his, throwing him back to the ground. Kai then quickly used Smoke Screen, to try and block Lily's vision. However it didn't stop her from using Jump Kick right into the smoke and still managing to hit Kai in his gut, taking the air out of him. She then slammed Force Palm on his head, forcing him down. She then grabbed Kai's tail and spun him around. She then threw him into the air again, before activating Acrobatics and bashed him around in the air, before giving one more power strike, smashing him to the ground again, resulting in him flat on his face. Lily then struck one more time with Acrobatics, at Kai's back, making him scream in agony. Lily then jumped into the air again and hit him again, with Jump Kick, making him scream again. Everyone looked in horror as they saw Kai suffering. And even so he still had some strength left to try to get up, though it seemed minimal. But before he got far he was faced with Lily. He then gave her an angry look as he tried to get up. But Lily stopped him by smashing Aura Sphere on his head, resulting in a cloud of smoke. Everyone then retained their look of horror as they waited for the smoke clear. When it did, they saw Kai was limp. He attempted to get up up but quickly feel back down. Lily then grabbed Kai by his throat and pulled him closer to his face.

"You'd better get the message strait, to stay out of my way, or else I'll be less merciful in the future." Lily whispered, menacingly.

She then dropped him to the ground and left him lying there. The whole class was speechless. They knew that Lily showed determination to win but this was too far. Cole and Torch bolted from their seats and rushed to their friends side and helped him up, by placing his arms around their shoulders.

"Kai can you hear me?" Cole asked, but got no answer.

The two tried to shake him awake but he remained unmoving.

"Boys." The two turned to see Sawk had come up to them, "Get him to the nurse."

The two then nodded at their teacher. The two brothers then walked out of the class with Kai in tow. Later that day we Kai laying on a bed with bandages on his arms, legs and his head, with Cole and Torch looking over him. There was then a knock at the door. Cole then opened the door, revealing Twinkle. He then let her in and she couldn't believe the state Kai was in. She'd heard that Lily was strong but this was unbelievable.

"Alright, what was this all about?" Cole asked.

Twinkle then let out a sigh, before answering.

"Well the thing is, it was my idea. Torch told me that Lily only did her talking on the battlefield so I thought the best way to do it was to battle her ourselves."

"So you had Kai battle her for that?"

"They didn't make me do it." The three turned around to see Kai had woken up, "I volunteered to do it."

"But why? I told you I'd handle this."

"Exactly that's why I did it. You know as well as I do how strong Lily is and how hard she fights. I did this because I wanted to help you. I just couldn't take seeing you take a punishment like that."

"So you think it's better for you to take it?"

"No, but we thought maybe if she battled someone other than you we could get her to talk."

"*sigh* Guys we talked about this, there's nothing you can do. I this is my problem, I have to deal with it.."

Cole then proceeded to walk out of the room, before Torch put his hand on his brothers shoulder and asked,

"Why do you feel you need to do this alone?"

"*sigh* ... I don't know."

Cole then left, leaving the room in silence.

It was now nearing the end of the school day. Everyone was packing up their stuff, getting ready to leave. Except for a certain Mienfoo. Lily walked through the hallways, with a piece of paper in her hands. She then came up to a locker, before she stuck it on the door, with a note on it. She then left, before anyone saw her. But little to her knowlage,Torch then came by to his locker and noticed the note, stuck to Coles locker. He then took it off and read it.

_It's time we settle our battle once and for all, without any interruptions Meet me at the abandoned park at sundown tonight, or else the next time you step out of battle class, will be with two broken arms. -Lily_

Torch gasped at what the note was saying. Lily was threatening Cole to fight her. He knew she wanted to battle Cole, but that's going too far. He then crushed the note, out of anger. Up to this point he had enough of the Mienfoo. First Cole, then Kai and now this. Its time he did something about it. He didn't care what Cole said, he wasn't going to just sit on the sidelines and watch this happen.

Later that day after school, we see Cole and Ignis setting up the table, for dinner. Only thing was Torch wasn't with them. While Cole ignored it, Ignis took notice.

"Where's Torch? He's always been ready for dinner."

"I don't know." Cole simply answered.

Ignis took notice of his adopted sons demeanor.

"Cole, did something happen today?"

"No, Dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on Cole, I know you better than that."

Cole just stood on silence at the question.

"*sigh* Well if your not going to talk, then could you at least get Torch down, for dinner?"

"Sure." Cole then went upstairs to his him and Torch's shared room. He then came up to his bed and saw a figure, shaped like his brother under the sheets, "Torch its time for dinner." No response, "Torch?" no response, "Torch?" no response, "Torch come on" Cole then pulled type sheets off and much to his shock it wasn't Torch, but rather a stack of pillows, "Alright, very funny Torch, now come out." Cole looked around the room, trying to find his brother, but with no success. He then came across a crumpled up piece of paper, by the bed. He then unraveled it and read what was written on it, "Oh no."

We now see the sun going down, as dark storm clouds, that boomed with thunder gathered. Even with that we see Lily waiting, for the arrival, of her challenged opponent. She then saw a shadowy figure approach her direction. As it came closer it showed, what looked to be a flame on its tail. Lily continued to look with the same glare on her face. A flash of lightning then struck, reveling the figure to be Torch. Lily only stood there, expressionless, until she broke the silence.

"Why are you here? I thought I made the invitation clear for 'him' to meet me here."

"Unless of course someone else got the message first."

"So you think you can just step in to my businesses, like that?"

"If it means someone's making a threat to my brother, then yes."

As soon as Lily heard the word brother, you could notice a slight cringe, on her face.

"Your... brother?"

"Yeah, my brother. What, you have a problem with me looking out for my family?"

Then without warning, Lily bolted forward, slamming Force Palm at Torch's chest, forcing him into a slide, causing it to collapse on him. Torch then pushed the debris off him before shooting a death glare at Lily, who gave the same look.

"You think that just because you found him he's your brother? Well think again."

"It doesn't matter where he came from, he's my brother. And if you want to get to him you have to get through me first."

Lily's look of anger only intensified, before she jumped into the air, and aiming Jump Kick at Torch. Torch then jumped out of the slide debris before Lily landed her attack on it. But rather than getting hurt, like it usually would happen, the debris where pushed away. Torch was awestruck at the power displayed before him. Lily then looked up at Torch with the same look of anger, which he mirrored. The two Pokemon stared each other down for almost a minute, before they charged at each other, before jumping into the air, as lightning struck between the two.


End file.
